Crash Twinsanity - The Full Uncut Edition
by CrashFan93
Summary: Ever wonder what Crash Twinsanity could have been? This fanfic is my interpretation of the game if it had the content that was scrapped and if it was longer. Cortex and Nina are played as more often. Cortex can use his hover board. Cortex Island and Wumpa Island appear as hub worlds. Plus, some of the characters at the start have a bigger role!
1. Chapter 1: Cortex Strikes Back Again

_**Crash Twinsanity - the Full Uncut Edition**_

 **Welcome readers to my fanfic based on what** _ **Twinsanity**_ **could have been if Traveller's Tales Oxford were given more time to finish the game the way they intended. We all know that they were under pressure by Universal to get the game out by Christmas and as we can see in the gem galleries in the game, it is clear that more content was meant to be in the game from cut enemies and characters to levels and concepts.**

 **Whenever I play Crash Twinsanity I imagine things like; "What if you could go back to the other islands in the series like Cortex Island and Wumpa Island? (Then known as the unnamed second island of the first game) What if you could control Cortex on his hoverboard? What if you got the chance to destroy the only mentioned Vice Verser-Reverser Device?" It really is interesting to wonder what the game would have been like with these concepts.**

 **So here is my take on Crash Twinsanity. Much of the story is still intact, but has been extended for example; originally there would be a level where Crash would have explored Cortex's mind to search for information about the Evil Twins and the background music even had the doctor singing instead of having him remember it on the airship. Some of the levels are based on real cut ones while others I have speculated or completely made up.**

 **This is my first fanfic so if something doesn't look right please let me know. I hope you enjoy and be sure to let me know if you like it.**

 **The first couple of chapters follow the same as in the game so there may not be many changes. There are a couple of things I have added can you spot them.**

 _Crash Twinsanity, Crash Bandicoot and related characters are owned by Universal, Travellers Tales and I suppose Activision currently._

 **Chapter 1: Cortex Strikes Back… Again (Jungle Bungle)**

" _ **Idiot**_ … _**Fool**_ … _**Nincompoop**_! You've landed us in the middle of _**nowhere**_!"

Uka Uka was not happy and he was with the one person he would not want to be stranded in the Antarctic with; Doctor Neo Cortex, who has failed him once again. The evil mask started blasting bolts of anger at the hapless doctor, who pled for mercy while running around on a tiny iceberg.

"No wait… I can explain… _Ouch_! I'll get my revenge Crash Bandicoot… Just you wait!" He called out.

 _Three years later_

Cortex and Uka Uka are frozen in an ice cube and drift across the sea near N. Sanity Island.

In the jungle outside the Bandicoot House, Coco Bandicoot is playfully chasing a butterfly.

"I'm gonna get ya! Come here." She giggled.

All of a sudden, an arm holding a blaster gun sticks out from the back of a tree. The user cycles through the settings including: Love, Stun, Torch and Disintegrate. After some consideration, he settles on Stun. He then aims and blasts green plasma at Coco, which shocks her and she falls onto her back, immobile. The butterfly flutters onto her nose and then flies away as an ominous shadow casts over the girl.

" _Sleep_ my insipid angel."

On N. Sanity Beach our hero, Crash Bandicoot is digging a hole and then from behind a tree Coco (Actually a disguised Cortex) appears and calls out to Crash.

"Crash… Crash… Where are you big brother? There's something weird going on in the bay. Come see." He grins with malice.

Crash scouts the beach and comes across his long-time friend; Aku Aku, who gestures at one of his Mask crates.

"It is I, Aku Aku. My duty is to protect you. You may summon me by breaking open these crates. Call me thrice and I shall grant you special powers."

After receiving that info, Crash enters the jungle (Jungle Bungle) and stops just short off the side of his house to witness Coco skipping merrily down the path as he spoke.

"Come on... Follow me Crash. Stay close and do what I do." She said as she spun and hit a skunk. She then continued along the trail.

Crash also went along, all the while using his classic Spin attack against crabs and skunks and comes across Coco infront of the entrance to a small cave, where two tribesmen where also standing holding homemade shields. She slide kicks one of the mens legs knocking him out.

"It's easy, all too easy." She then took off.

Crash followed, still not questioning the fact his sister has a beard. A while later, he witnesses her slam a worm and jump on it when it pops out the other hole sending her higher up the cliff side.

"It's true, blondes do have fun!" She cheerfully said.

Now on high ground, Crash witnesses Coco get knocked off a narrow part of the path with pits on either side by a spiked log. She grunts when it hits her and falls into the abyss.

" _I'm ok… the spikes broke my fall_ …"

Further along, Crash is shown how to use his Death Tornado Spin against groups of enemies and glide over pits. Further along the track, Crash comes across a disgruntled skunk in front of three rows of Nitro crates that starts talking to him.

"Hey, hey, hey… Yeah you! I've been doing this for _**ten stinking years**_! Back and forward… Back and forward… And I'm _**sick of it**_! Well I'm not gonna do it no more!" The moody mammal crossed its arms in defiance. Crash decides to hit the skunk which throws it into the Nitro what immediately blow up. A few feet away, a venus fly trap gets its head squashed by two logs that fall from the sides.

Finally Crash walks into a ruined arena where Coco reveals herself to be Cortex.

"Surprised to see me Crash? Like the fleas in your fur I keep coming back. Three years I've spent alone in the frozen Antarctic wastes… and I missed you!" He mocked. Crash just blinks with confusion and proceeds to scratch his fleas. "And so I've organised a little gathering. Like a birthday party, except the exact opposite! And look – All of your friends are here!" The camera pans over to the side where villains from Crash's past are watching including Dingodile, Pinstripe Potoroo, Tiny Tiger, Ripper Roo (Who was making his maniacal laugh.), the Komodo Brothers, Polar (Who is armed with a baseball bat, glaring at Crash), Crunch Bandicoot (Who is holding a birthday cake), Nitros Oxide and Koala Kong. "You are so _very_ popular. Let's start handing out the presents…"

With that, Cortex jumped on his hover board and started quick-firing green plasma shots at the bandicoot. Then he threw bombs, which he calls gifts from the "party guests".

"This is from Tiny. This is from Dingodile. Ripper Roo you shouldn't have! Pinstripe, how thoughtful. Oh dear, two of the same, but don't worry I kept the receipt." He charged up his ray gun to blast at Crash. "Here's one gift you can return." Bad idea as he gave Crash a clue to spin the plasma back at him. After their fight, Crash is of course is victorious.

Cortex is still on his hover board. All of a sudden, a giant robot bearing the likeness of Crash fly's up behind the doctor with Doctor N. Gin piloting it.

"Meet your brand new hydraulically operated twin brother, **MECHA-BANDICOOT!"** The mech jumped into the arena as Cortex continued. "How was I?"

"Doctor Cortex, you were magnificent." N. Gin congratulated him.

"Of course I was you fool. Initiate missile attack!"

Crash disables the mech's chainsaw and missile weapons and finally spins it's plasma that shoots out of the nose, this render's the robot useless. It stomps up and down on the tiny platform taking a tantrum as the other evil witnesses looked on in disbelief. The stage gives way and falls down a pit shortly followed by Mecha-Bandicoot. Cortex is hit by a fiery blast from the mechanical might and loses control of his hover board, knocking into Crash and the two fall deep into the trench. Dingodile and Ripper Roo look down into it.

"Lunch?" The hybrid asked nonchalantly. Ripper Roo excitedly made his psycho laughter.

"That would be lovely." He suddenly said in an abrupt classy manner.

 **End of Chapter One. Next, Cavern Catastrophe and meeting the main villain's the Evil Twins.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the cut content of Crash Twinsanity.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cavern Crystal Craze

_**Crash Twinsanity – the Full Uncut Edition**_

 **Welcome folks to the next part of Crash Twinsanity with its unseen content. Last time Crash had defeated Dr. Neo Cortex and Mecha-Bandicoot, however due to a fiery blast from the robot hitting Cortex on his hover board and, in turn ends up knocking into the bandicoot and the two fell down into a cavern. Just a little note; the following hasn't really changed much from the original game, I hope you still find it enjoyable however, especially those** _ **Crash Bandicoot**_ **fans who haven't played Crash Twinsanity.**

 **Please enjoy, and again feel free to favourite and review.**

 **Playable: Crash/Rollerbrawl, Crash, Crash & Cortex**

 _Once again Crash Bandicoot, related characters and the game; "Crash Twinsanity" are owned by Universal Games, Travellers Tales and Activision._

 **Chapter 2: Cavern Crystal Craze (Cavern Catastrophe)**

Now deep in the underground cavern of N. Sanity Island, Cortex is fuming at Crash for ruining his plans again. He tries to contain his anger, but he can't hold it in and he charges towards Crash, tackles him and the two turn into the Rollerbrawl – a chaotic ball of fists and fury, tumbling down a cave.

The fighting pair carefully traverse their way through the cavern, all the while battling of course with Crash mostly gaining the upper hand, however Neo is sometimes able to spank Crash.

"Naughty dog! Naughty dog!" He remarked.

Because it's underground the gigantic cavern itself is very dark and mysterious, the only source of light being illuminated by fairly large crystals and pools of green liquid in the near-distance, and yet the place still has that good old N. Sanity Island vibe – massive ancient tribal faces and statues of totem gods are situated in the pitch black cave. The N. Sanity Lava Caves are also near the area.

Eventually, after beating each other to a pulp, Crash and Cortex break apart in a wide open area. Cortex lands on the ground in front of one of his favourite things in life.

"Well, well… a Power Crystal." The eager villain grabs it and clutches it in his arms, grinning maliciously.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Then a giant drill-like vehicle popped out from underneath. Neo went up into the air, stuck to the top of the drill. Crash watched as the middle section opened up and four ramps with green buttons were now on the surface. Then an armada of strange blue ant-like robots started coming out of the four doors on the mysterious machine. They then begun taking wumpa fruit crates into the drill for unknown reasons, while others, armed with a futuristic laser sword stood guard at the four buttons.

Crash perceives them as a threat and body slams the buttons in order to close the doors while fighting off the androids that try and stop him.

He shuts the doors and the drill disappears underground again, while the rest of the strangers vanished. Cortex lands from above. He happily holds his crystal in victory.

"Yes! The crystal is _mine_!" He declares with glee, gripping the crystal aloft his head. However Crash is hypnotised by the beautiful crystal and attempts to reach for it, but the doctor jumps back with a shriek.

"Keep back you weak-minded fool. Avert your gaze, or you'll go _crystal crazy_!" He said gesturing to his eye while wiggling his eyebrow humorously. This didn't work however, and Crash spun into Cortex, locking the two together.

While joined together, the reluctant duo moves up a wooden lift spinning against big gears. Then at the top Cortex offers Crash a piece of advice.

"Throw me over there. Trust me… we're pals right?"

Indeed the bandicoot throws him over to other the other platform so the doctor can activate a lever to make a bridge for Crash to cross over.

After another short Rollerbrawl sequence, and hitting crystals in order to proceed, Crash and Cortex come across the giant drill from before that chases them up to the surface where Cortex teleports the rest of the way out.

Crash follows the way he went and comes out on the south-east side of N. Sanity Island. He finds Cortex, who is admiring himself and starts to look himself over with Neo impatiently tapping his foot.

Their attention is drawn to a literal fly in the sky which unzips and two birds come out of it.

" _Phew_! That feels good… I was bursting in there!" They float over to Crash and Cortex.

"Cower you fools for the awesome might of… the Evil Twins."

The Evil Twins are pale green in colour with orange beaks and they both wear protective suits with clear helmets and stand on a flying saucer to make themselves appear more powerful. Cortex is not threatened in the slightest.

"Aren't you two adorable, let me see… I might have some chocky treats here for you." Cortex searched his back pocket.

"Chocky treats! Ooh, ooh!" One of them got excited but the other stopped him.

"We've some good news and some bad."

"The bad news; we're going to destroy your precious islands."

"The good; you won't be around to see it."

Cortex doubts them however.

"How tiresome."

"Oh, you wanna to play mind games? Ok tough guy!" One of the Evil Twins uses his telepathic powers to take Neo's brain out of his ear and grabs hold of it. The mad scientist screams in response. "Let's play mind games." He said with a sinister tone and he chucks Cortex's brain at its owner.

"This is the part where you run away screaming."

Cortex just stands there looking dumbfounded as his mind is empty.

A clock is heard ticking and one of the birds makes a hand movement which finally forces him to scream bloody murder and he runs into the distance (Still carrying his brain.) with the Evil Twins mocking him.

"Go on, run!"

"Catch ya later Brainiac!"

Crash heads the way Cortex went to find him.

 **End of Chapter Two. Next time; Totem Hokum and up against Tikimon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening of Tikimon

_**Crash Twinsanity – the Full Uncut Edition**_

 **Hey fanfic readers and welcome to the third part of Crash Twinsanity: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. (Get the reference? ;-)) **

**In this part, Crash Bandicoot finds his reluctant ally, Doctor Neo Cortex after a pair of strange birds had previously removed his brain by force. What follows is a series of events that transpires from a swarm of bees stinging Cortex to him getting captured by the island's local tribespeople and enslaved in their Native Village.**

 **As always, please enjoy and don't forget to review and favourite if you liked it.**

 **Playable: Crash, Crash & Cortex **

_Once again I do not own Crash Bandicoot, Crash Twinsanity and the characters._

 **Chapter 3: The Awakening of Tikimon (Totem Hokum)**

Crash heads back into the jungle and finds Cortex cowering in a clearing.

"You have to help me Crash. You heard them. They want to destroy our island home. Humiliate you, enslave you and _**steal my brain**_!" He worries.

"How I envy the simple life of the tribesfolk…" He gestures to Papu Papu, the chief of the native tribespeople, who is nearby doing a belly dance for his tribe. "The noble boar…" A boar runs by them. And then something else is buzzing near a flower. "The humble bumble bee…" Of course, the bee - along with a swarm of others attack his head, stinging him as he wails in pain. At this, Crash looks mildly bewildered.

Because of the sheer stinging, Cortex is now running blindly along a path where tribal spike artefacts lay, venus fly traps ready to snap at anything, man-sized traps and Nitro crates. Crash clears the way of Neo the best he can. Unfortunately for Cortex, a beehive also gets stuck on his head and even more bees come at him, and then a bear comes after him, craving for some honey.

At the end of the carnage, Cortex bumps into the fat belly of Papu Papu who – in his native language – orders his tribesmen to capture the scientist and take him to their village on the outer rim of N. Sanity Island.

Crash follows the way they went and makes his way upriver towards the village, all the while avoiding tribesmen guards that are looking out for intruders from watchtowers.

Crash enters the village. The area features many tiki straw houses, a small stream flowing through it with two dead fish and a crab hanging above it, livestock corrals with wild boars inside, Papu Papu's own special hut on a hilltop, (Where the tribal chief is having a nap.) and finally just outside his house; the settlement's totem pole which Cortex is strapped to the top, presumably for some kind of sacrifice ritual to the tribespeople's gods. Crash spots Cortex who is trying all his might to seize a crystal that's above him out of reach.

Body slamming an invasive worm, Crash gradually follows the beast's holes throughout the community to where the doctor is held and grabs the crystal and saves Cortex, destroying the totem pole in the progress. Crash falls on a path in the jungle while Cortex, still strapped to a piece of the pole rolls down the stream struggling to get free. Papu Papu appears, furious at the orange marsupial and orders his tribesmen to pursue Crash.

After the chase, Crash escapes the pursuers and wonders down to a small farm where he encounters Cortex conversing with an emu known as Farmer Ernest.

"Oh Crash…" He says with a doubtful voice. "The farmers' market is tomorrow, and my wumpa trees won't grow, for my orchid is riddled with greedy worms. If you rid my land of these pests I'll give you this Power Crystal."

Unimpressed, Cortex blasts the heck out of the poor emu, knocking him out cold and simply takes the crystal.

"I'm an evil scientist, what do you expect? This isn't a game." He states.

Using Cortex like a mallet Crash is able to fend off the invaders. Once their all gone, wumpa trees grow out of the holes and the duo use them to scale the cliff leading up to N. Sanity Mountain. Approaching the head of an ancient totem god, Crash and Cortex look above and see the Evil Twins who are sitting in floating chairs each with a drink and a box of popcorn.

"I tell ya, you boys have been doing swell just swell. Anyhow, we've been taking in the sights of N. Sanity Island here. Nice digs. So much to see, so much to _**destroy**_! You got the Native Village, the Lava Caves, the totem gods!"

"Yeah, back in the Tenth Dimension we don't have anything near as nice as the totem gods, the vivid colors, intercut carving, you know… it's almost as if their alive… hehehe!"

Crash and Cortex look at each other with uncertainty.

All of a sudden, Tikimon the totem god opens its eyes and growls.

"Yeah, almost exactly as if their alive."

With that, Tikimon rises from the ground and reveals the rest of its towering figure. It attempts to crush the bandicoot and scientist with its fists. It also goes partway underground and tries to surprise them by flattening them down. By opening its massive mouth it can also summon totem minions to attack them. However this gives Crash the perfect opportunity to launch Cortex into the giant's mouth. This makes it chock and promptly spits Cortex back out. During Tikimon's next phases, it includes a laser attack from the eyes. Then in its final stage, when it opens the mouth, Tikimon also launches a fireball so Crash must be quick to throw Cortex down its throat.

Tikimon is brought down to its knees and the Evil Twins are not amused.

" _ **Aw, nuts**_!"

"There's nuts?!" One of them excitedly asks.

"Well, you gave it your best shot. But even now our 'Vice-Versa Reverser Device' is in operation, sucking the goodness out of this dimension, and leaving behind the worst of all possible worlds. We just like making a mess." He says, referencing Tikimon's demise.

The fly in the sky from before has appeared and unzips, inside we can see interdimensional space to unknown galaxies. The Evil Twins prepare to leave.

"See you around losers. Heh heh… say, is it lunchtime yet?" They fly through it and it zips up again.

Cortex is stroking his beard in deep thought.

"Tenth Dimension. Yes, Yes! In the dark ocean of my intellect swims a magnificent whale of a plan. _**To the Laboratory**_!"

The camera cuts to an exterior shot of Neo's Iceberg Lab.

"We're not beaten yet, the game is on!"

 **End of Chapter Three. Next time; Crash and Cortex journey to the Iceberg Lab, the doctor gets into a disagreement with his penguin minions and the duo come across a very fiery mask.**


End file.
